Tom and Jerry: Crazy Trouble Trouble DayCare 2: Trouble Through The Paws - (Movie)
Tom and Jerry: Crazy Trouble Trouble DayCare 2: Trouble Through The Paws '''is the fifth Tom and Jerry movie with the new creator, Zoe McPhee, '''Tom and Jerry: Crazy Trouble Trouble DayCare 2: Trouble Through The Paws '''is also a sequel for '''Tom and Jerry: Crazy Trouble Trouble DayCare An American/ British slapstick comedy animated full length film made by Zoe McPhee Productions, Warner Bros Animation Studios Glasgow, Turner Entertainment, Vanity Entertainment, Renegade Animation UK and Tom and Jerry's Films Company. Plot Tom, Jerry and their trouble-making friends are back for a crazy trouble-making sequel, After Mrs Mammy Two Shoes and Mr Robbie Sherry got out of jail they built another animal daycare centre in Boston, Massachusetts USA called The New Mental Animal's Home since their old animal daycare centre in Canada got destroyed. Meanwhile Tom, Jerry and their friends were enjoying living with Zoe in Downieville until Mrs Mammy Two Shoes and Mr Robbie Sherry came to Zoe's door and they took all of her animals away in their two new vehicles to take they to The New Mental Animal's Home in Boston. There will be 5 new trouble making animals named Charlotte, Bucky, Freddy, Shelby and Hailey that Tom and Jerry and 17 friends will going to meet. couple of weeks after all 24 animals arrived The New Mental Animal's Home in Boston they went on a mystery vacation but unfortunately 12 of the animals went missing so Tom and Jerry will team up with Bucky, Freddy and Hailey to on their biggest mission to find the 12 of their friends without Mammy and Robbie noticing they. Film Chapters/ Scripts * Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 * Part 4 * Part 5 * Part 6 * Part 7 * Part 8 * Part 9 * Final Part Songs/ Movie Soundtrack * Give Me A Simple Life - (Opening Title Song) * Tom and Jerry's Saddest Medley - (Tom and Jerry's Original Song) Characters/ Voice Cast Main Characters: * ??? as Tom Cat * ??? as Jerry Mouse * ??? as Louie The Tiny Golden Labrador Dog - * ??? as Gregor The Beagle Dog - * ??? as Shelton The White Persian Cat * ??? as Baxter The Devon Rex Cat * ??? as Martin The Brown Snowshoe Cat * ??? as Ziggy The Bulldog * ??? as Kody The Boxer Dog * ??? as Trip The Pug Dog * ??? as Chloe The Purple Poodle Dog * ??? as Maddie The Papillon Dog * ??? as Tammy The Siamese Cat * ??? as Tina The Siamese Cat * ??? as Queenie The Grey Scottish Fold Cat * ??? as Suzie The Cavalier King Charles Spaniel Dog * ??? as Wendy The Chinese Crested Dog * ??? as Paisley The Singapura Cat * ??? as Coco The Light Brown Chihuahua Dog New Trouble Making Animals: * ??? as Bucky The Black and White Siberian Husky Dog * ??? as Charlotte The Shih Tzu Dog * ??? as Hailey The Pomeranian Dog * ??? as Freddy The Pembroke Welsh Corgi Dog * ??? as Shelby The Russian Blue Cat Villain Characters * ??? as Mrs Mammy Two Shoes (Owner Of The Mental Animals Home) - * ??? as Mr Robbie Sherry (Owner Of The Mental Animals Home) - * ??? as Animals Patrol Manager * ??? as The House Grands of The Mental Animal’s Home Other Characters * ??? as Zoe (Tom and Jerry’s Best Human Pal) * ??? as Rick - (Tom and Jerry’s owner) * ??? as Ginger - (Tom and Jerry’s owner) * ??? as Louie's Owner * ??? as Gregor 's Owner * ??? as Shelton's Owner * ??? as Baxter's Owner * ??? as Martin's Owner * ??? as Ziggy's Owner * ??? as Kody 's Owner * ??? as Trip's Owner * ??? as Chloe's Owner * ??? as Maddie 's Owner * ??? as Tammy and Tina's Owner * ??? as Queenie and Wendy's Owner * ??? as Suzie 's Owner * ??? as Paisley's Owner Characters Reel Gallery Cinema Relases Dates Home Video Relases Trivia